


The Bruises On Her Fingers

by VioVayo



Series: Spitfire!verse [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse has nightmares too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bruises On Her Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen little to no fics that have AlWin as the main focus. So here's a fic that has AlWin as the main focus. Huge thanks go to saltedshotgun, who was kind enough to beta this.

It was hard to imagine that Alphonse, _sweet, innocent, and seemingly forever untainted Alphonse_ , would be the kind of person to experience frequent nightmares.

It made sense – he had seen the same things Edward had seen, had lived through the same tragedies, and carried just as much sin as his brother did. But Alphonse had always been the more stable of the two, and it was so easy to forget that beneath that cold metal shell he was bound to, intimidating and unyielding, lay the spirit of a frightened child.

Winry knew better though.

Yes, Edward was the one who was damaged. Edward was the broken one, but so was Alphonse, and she was the only one that saw it.

Now that Al had his body back, everything was supposed to be alright. Things were supposed to be fine, they were supposed to be happy – and yet, every night, Winry was pulled from her sleep by Al screaming himself awake. She tried to console him, talk to him, hold him, but he would just stare right through her, eyes wide with terror, still trapped in the nothingness that was his nightmares, and she felt her heart break a little more each time.

It made her wonder how many times in the past his internal screaming had gone unnoticed because he wasn’t able to display emotions while trapped in steel.

She wished it would all just go away, that a miracle would happen and the nightmares would stop, that she could just fix Al like she fixed a missing leg. She reached for his hand, took it into hers to give him something to _feel_ , and watched his face as he held onto her, waiting for a change that never came.

It tore her apart inside. There was nothing she could do. No matter how good she was at fixing things, this was a problem that couldn’t be solved with automail. There was nothing she could do but endure the pain as he gripped her hand so hard she felt like her fingers would break, afraid that the feeling of her skin against his would fade away if he let go even a little.

So she endured. Every night, she endured, hoping that it would make things just a little bit better.

She endured – because Al needed her and there was no way she’d let him deal with this alone.

And she never complained about the bruises on her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
